The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia argentea, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Spitenz Lipstick’. This new variety produces many medium sized spikes with red-purple colored individual blooms and has a blooming period of about eight weeks.
The new variety ‘Spitenz Lipstick’ is a naturally occurring sport from the unpatented Celosia variety ‘Innovo’. The new and distinct variety was discovered and selected as a single plant in a greenhouse in Monster, The Netherlands in May 2013.
The new variety ‘Spitenz Lipstick’ was first asexually reproduced by terminal vegetative cuttings in a greenhouse in Monster, The Netherlands in August 2014 and has been asexually reproduced for one and a half years. The new variety ‘Spitenz Lipstick’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.